Wo du hingehörst
by ShiKahr
Summary: Es ist nicht immer leicht zu erkennen, wo man seinen Platz im Leben hat. Dann braucht man einen Tipp und wenn der von mehreren Personen kommt, sollte man ihn "befolgen"...


**Wo du hingehörst**

_Notiz: Diese Geschichte spielt während der zweiten 5-Jahres-Mission, etwa zum Ende von Star Trek – TAS._

* * *

Der letzte große Auftrag lag nun bereits einige Wochen zurück. Und so ergab es sich, dass die Besatzung begann Gerüchten zu frönen, welcher Natur auch immer sie waren. Alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten interessant sein konnte, wurde zu einem Gesprächsthema.

Uhura und Chapel trafen sich seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig zum gemeinsamen Frühstück in der Messe. Als Christine an diesem Morgen eintraf, war Uhura bereits da und unterhielt sich mit Sulu.

"Christine", rief Sulu "kommen Sie her."

"Morgen ihr Beiden." antwortete sie, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

"Du glaubst nicht, was Sulu mir gerade erzählt hat ..." begann Uhura sofort.

Christine sah sie abwechselnd erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja und?" fragte sie schließlich.

"Na los Hikaru, erzähl es ihr noch mal." Sulu verdrehte ein wenig gespielt die Augen und lehnte sich dann vor.

"Also", flüsterte er in einem verschwörerischen Ton "ich habe gestern auf der Brücke etwas sehr interessantes miterleben dürfen." Wobei er beim letzten Wort imaginäre Gänsefüßchen hinzufügte. "Ich weiß nicht _was_ eigentlich passiert ist, aber plötzlich schrie der Captain Spock an. Die gesamte Brückencrew hielt den Atem an. Es war so still, man konnte Scotty auf dem Maschinendeck denken hören."

Uhura grinste und beobachtete Christines Reaktionen. "Worum ging es denn?" fragte diese.

Sulu zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich nur noch, wie Spock die Brücke verließ, ohne ein Wort zu sagen."

"Mitten in der Schicht?" fragte Christine. Sulu nickte.

Christine schauderte. Was konnte der Captain zu Spock gesagt haben, was ihn dazu brachte, die Brücke zu verlassen. Niemand hatte die Beiden je ernsthaft streiten sehen. Sie waren immer wie siamesische Zwillinge, wo der eine war, war der andere nicht weit. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ja, so habe ich auch reagiert", meinte Uhura.

"Für den Rest der Schicht, sagte keiner freiwillig irgendwas. Wir hatten keine Lust, uns auch so anbrüllen zu lassen." Sulu räumte seinen Teller auf das Tablett und erhob sich. "So, und nun werde ich mich mal ans Werk machen. Meine Schicht beginnt gleich und wir wollen doch unseren 'Oberindianer' nicht verärgern." Er grinste etwas unsicher und ließ Chapel und Uhura allein.

Als Sulu weg war, flüsterte Uhura, "Und ... was das Ganze noch merkwürdiger macht, ist die Tatsache, dass ich Kirk gestern Abend mit Susan sah ..."

Christine zog die Stirn kraus und schaute Uhura ungläubig an. "Was macht er denn mit Fähnrich Connor? Ich dachte sie wäre mit Smith ..."

"Ja ... eben, das dachte ich eigentlich auch. Aber vielleicht sind wir ja nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden ..." scherzte Uhura.

Einige Wochen später hatte sich die Gerüchteküche wieder etwas gelegt. Die Crew hatte zu tun und andere Dinge waren wieder wichtig.

Kirk stand vor Spocks Quartier. Er zögerte. Seit der Eskalation auf der Brücke hatten sie kein privates Wort mehr gewechselt. Kirk wusste, dass es sein Fehler gewesen war und er wusste auch, dass er den ersten Schritt machen musste, wenn er wollte, dass sich ihr Verhältnis wieder normalisierte.

Er betätigte den Türmelder und der Zugang öffnete sich. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt hinein, beugte sich vor und sah seinen Freund am Computer sitzen. Spock sah kurz zu ihm auf, wandte sich jedoch sofort wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

"Spock?" versuchte der Captain unsicher die Aufmerksamkeit des Vulkaniers auf sich zu ziehen. "Darf ich reinkommen?" Spock sah wieder auf und nickte knapp. Kirk trat nun vollständig ein und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er ging auf Spock zu und blieb dicht neben ihm stehen.

"Spock, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht das Recht, in dem Ton mit dir zu reden."

Spock drehte sich halb zu ihm um und sah zu Kirk auf. "Da hast du allerdings Recht, Jim." Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und sah auf den Bildschirm seines Computers.

Was war geschehen:

_Einen Tag vor dem Eklat zwischen Spock und Jim hatte McCoy den Captain mit Fähnrich Susan Connor in einer eindeutigen Situation erwischt. Das allein bereitete ihm noch nicht die Kopfschmerzen. Es war viel mehr die Überlegung, ob er zu Spock gehen sollte, um es ihm zu sagen, oder ob er sich aus deren Beziehung heraushalten sollte. Und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, hatte er sich für Letzteres entschieden. Allerdings hatte er mehrmals auf Jim eingeredet, es selbst zu sagen. McCoy war für absolute Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität, ganz besonders in einer so sensiblen Sache wie einer Liebesbeziehung. Und Jim setzte das alles gerade aufs Spiel._

_"Was erwartest du eigentlich, Jim?" hatte McCoy gefragt. _

_"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht einfach mal eine Reaktion."_

_"Denkst du, das schaffst du, indem du mit Susan eine Affäre anfängst?"_

_Jim war furchtbar verzweifelt. Egal was er tat oder sagte, Spock nahm es hin, ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Reaktion zu zeigen. Wenn er durch Jims Verhalten gekränkt oder verletzt war, konnte er es wirklich unglaublich gut kontrollieren. Spock hatte einmal zu Jim gesagt, dass nur er allein für sein Handeln verantwortlich sei, und dass nur er allein bestimme, ob er seinem Partner weh tun wolle. Er - also Spock - könne nichts daran ändern. Das hatte Jim sehr verunsichert und er stellte Spocks Gefühle in Frage._

_"Jim, er ist Vulkanier. Du wusstest, worauf du dich einlässt, als du ihm deine Gefühle eröffnet hast." hatte McCoy gesagt und Jim hatte genickt. Das war richtig, aber er hatte gehofft, Spock etwas aus seiner vulkanischen Starre holen zu können. Er hatte es ja im gewissen Sinne auch geschafft, denn Spock hatte seine Gefühle erwidert. Sie liebten sich ... nicht nur geistig. Aber Spock hatte es ihm noch nie gesagt._

_"Warum tut er das, Pille?" hatte er zurückgeworfen. _

_"Warum tust _du_ das, Jim?" kam die sehr energische Antwort des Doktors._

_Irgendwann war ihm der Kragen geplatzt. Dieses ganze vulkanische Gehabe, diese Kälte, die Spock ihm entgegenschmetterte, war nicht mehr auszuhalten und auf der Brücke passierte es dann, obwohl es ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass seine Gefühle im Dienst nichts zu suchen hatten._

_Zögerlich war er zur wissenschaftlichen Station geschlichen._

_"Spock, bitte, glaub mir. Ich hatte das so nicht geplant. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.", hatte er ihm leise zu erklären versucht._

_"Du hast mich nicht verletzt", hatte Spock gelogen. "Es ist deine Sache, mit wem du deine freien Stunden verbringst. Du bist an niemanden gebunden."_

_"Aber stört es dich denn gar nicht, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin?", hatte Kirk nachdrücklich geflüstert._

_"Du allein bestimmst wo du hingehörst, Jim.", war Spocks stoische Antwort._

_Das war zu viel und Kirk hatte Spock ins Gesicht geschrien. "Du kotzt mich an, mit deiner scheiß vulkanischen Emotionslosigkeit, deiner blöden Zurückhaltung und deiner beschissenen Arroganz. Geh mir aus den Augen." _

_Woraufhin Spock ohne ein weiteres Wort die Brücke verlassen hatte._

Nun stand Jim hinter dem Vulkanier, seine linke Hand strich zärtlich über Spocks Schulter. Der Vulkanier spürte das Chaos in Kirks Gemüt. Langsam wandte Spock sich seinem Freund wieder zu und sah ihn an.

"Spock?" begann Jim behutsam. "Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich dich liebe ..."

"Was dann?" fiel der ihm ins Wort.

"Spock bitte, lass mich ausreden."

Der Vulkanier hob erwartungsvoll seine rechte Augenbraue und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Wenn ich dir nun also sagte, dass ich dich liebe, würdest du mir glauben?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Jim. Dein Verhalten deckt sich nicht mit deinen Worten."

"Es ist aber so. Ich liebe dich, mehr als irgendetwas oder irgendjemand anderen auf dieser Welt und es tut mir unendlich leid, was ich zu dir gesagt und besonders was ich dir angetan habe. Ich weiß, dass ich dich sehr verletzt habe. Nicht nur mit Su- ... Fähnrich Connor. Ich habe dich angebrüllt. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich war frustriert, weil du mir nicht gezeigt ... weil du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du mich auch liebst. Wie soll ich wissen, was wirklich ist?"

"Jim deine Angst ist durchaus berechtigt, jedoch solltest du mich mittlerweile kennen. Du hast mich so gewollt und ich habe mich nicht verändert seitdem ..." Mit verschränkten Armen saß Spock da und sah Jim an. Es lag kein Zorn in seinen Augen, keine Spur von Wut, nur bloße Trauer.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie beide schwiegen, flüsterte Jim kaum hörbar: "Sie sagte sie liebt mich."

"Ach ..." kam Spocks zynische Antwort. "Und das reicht dir?"

Jim sah den Vulkanier erstarrt an. "Es ist mehr als du je gesagt hast, Spock."

"Es ist mehr, als ich je _sagen_ werde..." kam kaum hörbar vom Vulkanier.

Jim versuchte dieses kaum Gehörte zu ignorieren und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. "Spock bitte, sag es mir ..."

"Jim, sind dir diese Worte so wichtig? Zählen sie mehr, als das, was ich dir gebe?" waren Spocks traurige Fragen.

"Spock ... nur ein einziges Mal.", flehte Jim, ohne auf die Fragen seines Gegenübers einzugehen.

Seinen Kopf etwas schräg haltend, legte seine Hände in den Schoß und schwieg. Die stumme Traurigkeit in seinen dunklen Augen.

Resignierend erhob sich Jim. Er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn. Langsam ging er zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte er die warme dunkle Stimme des Vulkaniers, der die ihm bekannten Worte nochmals wiederholte. "Jim, du allein entscheidest, wo du hingehörst." Tränen sammelten sich in Jims Augen und sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Den Rücken seinem Freund zugewandt stand er vor der noch immer verschlossenen Tür.

Spock deaktivierte die Türverriegelung, sie öffnete sich und Jim verließ das Quartier.

Nachdem Kirk eine Weile durch das Schiff gewandert war und über Spocks Worte nachgedacht hatte, entschied er, zu Susan zu gehen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob dort der Platz war, wo er hingehörte. Sie war erstaunt und erfreut zugleich, ihn zu sehen.

"Jim", warf sie sich ihm an den Hals "ich bin froh, dass du da bist."

Ja, sie war froh, aber war er es auch? War er es wirklich? War er nicht vielleicht nur auf der Flucht vor der Kälte, die mit Spocks Worten das gesamte Schiff ... und besonders sein Herz durchzog? Er liebte Spock, aber diese Kühle und Zurückhaltung konnte und wollte er nicht mehr ertragen müssen.

Er zog Susan in seinen Arm und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Übermannt von seinen Gefühlen befreite er sie von ihrer Kleidung und bewunderte dabei ihren schönen Körper. Er strich über ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, küsste ihr Gesicht und sah sie an. Ihr schlanker Körper wirkte beinah burschikos. Sie war etwas kleiner als er, nahezu dünn und weibliche Formen suchte man bei ihr vergebens. Ihre schmalen Hüften waren es, was er besonders an ihr liebte. Er streichelte über ihre kleinen Brüste und den flachen Bauch. Sein Körper reagierte. Mit seinen erregten Lenden lehnte er sich dicht an sie. Susan lächelte ihn an, glitt mit ihrer Hand an seinen Schoß und massierte seine Männlichkeit. Er atmete schwer und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht Spocks Namen zu hauchen. Susan half ihm aus seiner Kleidung und sie begaben sich zu ihrem Bett. Die Lust bestimmte das Geschehen und Jim hasste sich dafür, dass er es genoss.

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander. Sie küsste ihn glücklich und lächelte ihn an. Liebte er sie? Konnte es sein, dass er eigentlich nicht Spock, sondern Susan liebte? Spock möglicherweise nie wirklich geliebt hatte? Er hielt den Atem an und hörte in sich. Nein!

"Jim?" unterbrach sie seine Gedanken. "Ich liebe dich. Weißt du das eigentlich?"

Er lächelte. Da waren die Worte, die er so lange hatte hören wollen, aber leider kamen sie von der falschen Person. _Spock ... mein T'hy'la,_ schrie er in Gedanken, in der Hoffnung, sie würden das Herz des Vulkaniers erreichen.

"Wirst du bleiben?" fragte Susan nach einer Zeit in der sie schweigend nebeneinander lagen.

Er sah sie an, küsste zärtlich ihre Hand und schwieg. Er überlegte, was er ihr sagen sollte. Was wollte er? Wollte er bei ihr bleiben? Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit antwortete er: "Ja Susan, ich werde bleiben."

Eine Weile lagen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander.

Susan schien zu ahnen was ihm durch den Kopf ging und fragte, "Warum bleibst du bei ihm, wenn er dir nicht gut tut?"

"Er tut mir gut.", war seine etwas zu abrupte Antwort.

"Aber er sagt es dir niemals.", versuchte sie die Situation für sich zu entscheiden.

"Es ist nicht sein Wesen. Er unterscheidet zwischen Worten und Taten. Und seine Liebe hat er mir schon sehr oft gezeigt. Nur die Worte fehlen mir manchmal.", verteidigte er nun Spock.

"Warum bist du dann hier? Warum bist du nicht bei ihm, wenn du ihn so sehr liebst?" Sie war gekränkt.

"Ich habe mich entschieden, Susan."

"Und wofür Jim? _Wofür?_" sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und ihre Stimme klang verbittert. Sie fühlte sich benutzt.

"Ich bin hier. Reicht dir das nicht als Beweis dafür, dass ich mich für dich entschieden habe?"

"Hast du das wirklich, Jim?" Kirk nickte langsam, doch war er sich dessen selbst nicht sicher.

"Und was sagt dein Herz, Jim? Hat sich auch dein Herz entschieden?"

Wieder nickte er langsam und streichelte über Susans Haar. Oh ja, sein Herz hatte sich ebenfalls entschieden, das war es ja, was die Situation so schwierig für ihn machte. Und nach einer Weile der Stille, in der Jim gründlich nachdachte, schob er nach, "Ja Susan, auch mein Herz hat sich entschieden."

"Aber nicht für mich. Sehe ich das richtig?" Jim sagte nichts.

Für Susan war es eine Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung und sie zog sich zurück. Sie wickelte sich die Decke um ihren nackten Leib und stand auf. "Geh zu ihm. Du liebst ihn. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, und wenn sein Name fällt. Spock ist der, für den sich dein Herz entschieden hat und du wirst ihn nicht ziehen lassen."

"Aber ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Susan, bitte!"

Sie sah zornig aus und sie hörte seine Worte nicht. "Nein, du lügst! Du belügst nicht nur mich! Du belügst dich selbst! Geh! Geh schon, Jim."

Er stand auf, ging auf sie zu und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie stieß ihn von sich.

"Geh!", weinte sie.

Verwirrt zog er sich an. Auch in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. "Susan, bitte glaub mir. Ich liebe dich", stammelte er, wissend, dass er sich damit selbst belog. Sie stand noch immer nackt da, nur mit der Decke um ihren Leib, die sie jedoch nicht vor der inneren Kälte schützte und stieß ein verächtliches Lachen aus.

"So wie du Spock liebst?" kam ihr leises Schluchzen. Jim ging noch einmal auf sie zu, wollte sie küssen, doch sie blickte ihn weiterhin nicht an.

"Geh, Jim. Lass mich allein." Zögerlich ging er zur Tür, sie öffnete sich und er verließ ihr Quartier. Hinter sich hörte er das Klicken der Türverriegelung.

Einen Augenblick stand Jim vor Susans Quartier. Fast wollte er wieder um Einlass bitten. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. In seinen Gedanken hörte er Spocks Worte _'Jim, du allein entscheidest, wo du hingehörst ...'_ Wohin gehörte er? Verdammt, wohin gehörte er? Er dachte nach und dann, ganz langsam, wandte sich er von Susans Quartier ab und ging.

Spock lag wach in seinem Bett. Ein Klicken verriet ihm, dass die Türverriegelung im Quartier nebenan entsperrt wurde. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und Jim betrat Spocks Quartier. Der Vulkanier bewegte sich nicht, doch seine Augen folgten dem Mann, der sich nun dem Bett näherte und am Fußende stehen blieb. Jim zog sich langsam aus. Spock sah ihm wortlos zu. Nackt, nur mit der Unterhose bekleidet, trat er an die Seite des Bettes. Spock sprach nicht, er zog nur die Decke ein Stück zur Seite, um Jim zu bedeuten, sich zu ihm zu legen. Er stieg zu Spock und legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der Vulkanier zögerte erst einen Moment, dann schmiegte er sich an Jims Rücken.

Ende ohne Happy-End

Er nahm Jims Hand in die seine. Dann flocht er seine Hand in die seines Partners und schloss seine Augen, doch er schlief nicht ein. Lange lagen sie wach, doch keiner sagte ein Wort. Beide spürten sie, dass etwas zerbrochen war.

Ende mit Happy-End

Er nahm Jims Hand in die seine und streichelte sie zärtlich mit dem Daumen. Es war seine Art, Erleichterung auszudrücken. Dann flocht er seine Hand in die seines Partners und schloss seine Augen. Lange lagen sie wach und keiner sagte ein Wort. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, flüsterte Jim schließlich: "Ja, ich weiß wo ich hingehöre..." Er schmiegte sich in die Umarmung seines Partners und schlief endlich ein.

Ende


End file.
